The invention concerns a disposable diagnostic part comprising a lancing element which is designed for puncturing the skin and has a preferably laterally open collecting channel for taking up body fluid and comprising a detection element which has a test layer provided with reagents and in particular enzymes for the detection of an analyte in the body fluid and is disposed in the collecting channel. The invention additionally concerns a production process for such a disposable part.
For blood sugar self-monitoring by diabetics it is desirable to impose the fewest possible number of handling steps on the person concerned and at the same time to ensure a less painful and reliable measurement. Disposable particles are used in this connection for a skin puncture for hygienic reasons. In more recent concepts such as those which are for example described in WO 2007/045412, it is aimed to simplify the sample transfer by integrating the detection element into the disposable part in order to ensure a robust measuring process even with minimal amounts of sample.